Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic recording apparatus for carrying out an image recording by forming an electrostatic latent image on a dielectric recording medium and developing the formed electrostatic latent image, and more particularly, to an apparatus for generating ions in a solid ion recording head for forming the electrostatic latent image by using ion currents.